A Lost Cindirella
by E.Y.79
Summary: ¿Uzuki, a desaparecido? "Parce que la vida tarde o temprano, nos hace madurar, sea para bien o para mal";esta cinderella a perdido confianza en ella, ¿Por que? Rin y Mio, han tenido que seguir... pero cuando ella vuelva ¿como lo tomaran? ¿Podrán saber que a pasado con ella y en esos tres años? ¿Los sentimientos volverán? (AU) -Mal summary, no lo se. Pero por favor, pasa y lee.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, buenas... ¿como están?

Espero que bien, bien no creerán lo nerviosa que estoy así que termine escribiendo este fic, el cual espero sea de su agrado.

Antes que nada unas pequeñas aclaraciones:, 1.- Este capitulo se vera muy vació en explicaciones, pero es la introducción. 2.- Mas adelante mejoras. 3.-Disculpen si hay algún ortográfico.

Sin mas les dejo para que puedan leer. .

 **DESCLEMIER : _The idolm ster cindirella girls no me pertenece... Derechos a sus respectivos._**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-POV UZUKI-**

Cuando era niña oía como mis amigos decían profesiones al azar de lo que querían ser en el futuro... la verdad yo nunca puse interés en nada... hasta que un día acompañando a mi madre a comprar, algo capto por completo mi atención... un gran escenario donde se encentraban tres chicas bailando, estas brillaban y deslumbraban el lugar. y después de mucho, me propuse algo siempre esforzarme... para un día ser como ellas, plasmar en las personas sonrisas. Razón por la cual cuando entre a la preparatoria, me inscribí a una academia de baile, donde tiempo atrás habían pertenecido aquellas chicas...

Mi sueño se volvió realidad un año después, cuando aquel hombre me ofreció el trabajo, gustosa acepte. Ahí conocí a Mio-chan quien es una genial líder y amiga, también a Rin-chan de quien **_me enamore_.**..Pero desde hace unas semanas cuando empece a disfrutar mi sueño a lado de mis nuevas amigas... una tirana llego para arruinar todo...hasta el punto donde ahora he pasado de idol a modelo... no es que no me guste, pero mi meta se desmorono... **_y no tenga un plan de emergencia como otros, no hay mas talento que el baile y cantar en mi..._**

 **-POV GENERAL-**

UZUKI: Estoy en casa. -Dijo al momento de cerrar la puerta, una joven de cabellera café.

MADRE: Uzuki, hija tengo algo que hablar contigo. -Dijo la mujer al momento de llegar su hija.

UZUKI: Claro. -Acepto con su deslumbrante sonrisa.- Padre...

PADRE: Toma asiento, hija deseo hablar algo contigo. -Dijo el hombre con tono calmado.

* * *

MIO: Te deseo suerte shiburin. -Dijo con mucho energía.

RIN: Gracias Mio, espero que acepte... -Agradeció con un leve sonrojo, ya que su amiga había llamado la atención de todos.

MIO: Yo pienso que si...

MIKU: A chicas productor-san pidió que todas le viéramos en la oficina, nya.

MIO/RIN: Ya vamos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

RIN: Volvió a la escuela de danza... ¿por que?

MIO: Tranquila Shiburin...

PRODUCTOR-SAN: Me lo pidió y acepte, así que le pido a todas su ayuda... y de antemano gracias...

TODAS: si

PRODUCTOR-SAN: Shubuya-san, Honda-san... yo la vigilare, por ahora concéntrense en sus proyectos.

MIO/RIN: Claro...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Unos días después, uzuki pidió una cita con la directora, para hablar con ella... pero solicito que ni el productor o alguna de sus compañeras estuviera por ahí, ya que se sentía apenada... Hablaron durante algunas horas...

UZUKI: Directora, ¿puede cumplirme ese favor...?

DIRECTORA MISHIRO: No seria deshonesto y una gran mentira para las demás. -Dijo arqueando una ceja.

UZUKI: Lo es, pero no tengo el valor... Por favor -Pide inclinandose.

DIRECTORA MISHIRO: No me negare... ademas a diferencia de ti, muchos me odian y eso es algo que ya no me molesta. Pero jovencita, le advierto que donde estará sera un poco mas estricto.

UZUKI: Si, señora. Gracias por ayudarme y entender. -Dijo para por fin salir, con cuidado de no ser vista.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mio, estaba preocupada por Uzuki, asi que junto con Rin quedaron de verle en su casa, esa misma tarde ella la llamo para decirle.

MIO: Hola, Uzuki...

UZUKI : Mio-chan, ¿pasa algo..?

MIO: Nada, solo llame para decirte que invite a Shiburin para ir mañana a verte a tu casa... esperamos no molestar.

UZUKI : NO... Digo, mis padres invitaron amigos suyos y habrá una pequeña reunión por parte de su trabajo... así que...

MIO: Nos podemos ver en otro lugar, ¿no?

UZUKI : No puedo debo estar con ellos... Lo siento.

MIO: No es tu culpa... te llamare después.

UZUKI : Claro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

RIN: ¿Has podido contactar con ella...? -Pregunto preocupada.

MIO: No desde hace dos noches... me manda a buzón... Ya se, pidamos la dirección de la escuela para ir a buscarla. -Dijo con decisión y un aura ardiente al rededor.

RIN: Si... -Apoyo con cierto miedo por la actitud de la castaña.

MIO: De ser necesario la traeremos a la fuerza.

RIN: Si

PRODUCTOR-SAN: A chicas, podría pasar de una vez, la directora quiere dar un mensaje. Por favor.

MIO: Eh... -Dijo con cierto miedo.

RIN: Ya, vamos. -Comento calmada,

* * *

 **-3 AÑOS DESPUÉS...-**

PRESENTADOR X : Bien, querida audiencia el día de hoy tenemos como invitadas a New Gen.

PRESENTADOR Y: Así que recibamos a estas dos bellezas que lo conforman, con aplausos...

MIO/RIN: Buenas tardes, nosotras somos New Gen y es un placer estar con ustedes aquí.

PRESENTADOR X: Yo tengo una pregunta para la señorita Rin... si puedo decirle así.

RIN: No hay problema...

PRESENTADOR X: Gracias, ¿Como haces para mantenerte a flote en tus dos unidades?

RIN: Amo cantar, y con cada una es una sensación única, que disfruto hacer... es complicado por la escuela pero yo acepte hace mucho, este desafio y no pienso dejar derribar tan fácil.

PRESENTADOR X: Que intenso, como se esperaba de ti.

PRESENTADOR Y: Mio-chan, ¿Le puedo decir así? ¿y usted que pina de eso?

MIO:No tengo problema, es mas me agrada. Yo concuerdo, ya que no solo me dedico a esto, amo actuar, así que participo en obras... no solo ella se ha impuesto retos.

PRESENTADOR Y: Cierto, he oído que pronto te presentaras...

 ** _En la parte trasera del estudio..._**

X :Parece que ya lo llevan bien. -Comento sin mucho interés una mujer mientras se acercaba.

PRODUCTOR-SAN: Si

X: Como se ha ido el tiempo no. -Dijo al momento de llegar a su lado.

PRODUCTOR-SAN: Si, puedo preguntar, ¿que te trae por aquí Directora Mishiro?

DIRECTORA MISHIRO: La siguiente invitada la represento yo.

PRODUCTOR-SAN:No lo sabia, ¿quien es...?

DIRECTORA MISHIRO: Tu la conoces, igual que ellas.

PRODUCTOR-SAN: ¿Anastacia-san...? Aunque no recuerdo...

DIRECTORA MISHIRO: No, de ser ella te lo hubiera dicho, ¿no?

PRODUCTOR-SAN: Cierto, ¿Entonces, quien es...? Si puedo saber o tengo que esperar.

X: Soy yo, productor-san... vaya los años le favorecen...

 ** _De nuevo en la grabación._**

PRESENTADOR Y: Gracias por dejarnos oír una de las nuevas canciones de su disco

MIO: A nosotras nos alegra que les guste y ver una sonrisa es nuestra mayor satisfacción.

PRESENTADOR X : Bien, amigos nuestra invitada secreta a llegado y por fin esta lista para entrar, así que un fuerte aplauso para la estrella de los Estado Unidos, por parte de la misma casa productora de este dueto... Shimamuru Uzuki

MIO/RIN: ¡EH!

PRESENTADOR Y: Es cierto, ahora que recuerdo Uzuki-san, ¿no pertenecías a New gen?

UZUKI: Hace unos 3 años atrás, con ellas debute. ¿como están, chicas?

MIO: Bien, ¿En serio eres Shimamuru? -Pregunto mientras inspeccionaba a esta.

UZUKI: Si, pero prefierido que me digan por mi nombre y no apodos. Mio, ademas si dejaras de invadir mi espacio personal, lo agradecería. -Dijo algo irritada.

MIO:Claro -dijo alegandose.

UZUKI: Rin, ¿como has estado? -Pregunto con una sonrisa.

RIN: Bien, ¿y tu Uzuki?

UZUKI: Me ha ido genial

PRESENTADOR X: Bien parece que hemos reunido a un grupo, uzuki responderías algunas preguntas

UZUKI: Claro

PRESENTADOR Y: ¿Por que, este cambio tan drástico?

UZUKI: Bueno es su momento, pasaba por una pequeña crisis y ansiedad, ademas por el trabajo de mi padre tuvimos que mudarnos y gracias al apoyo de la Directora Mishiro, puede superar ciertos obstáculos para superarme. Y cuando me di cuenta hacia lo que amaba sin dudar.

* * *

Después de una larga sesión de autógrafos... Por fin pudieron dar un respiro más normal New Gen, y ahora decididas en hablar con la castaña quien ahora lo tenia un poco más abajo de los hombros y atado como cola de caballo, había crecido un poco mas, lo que preocupaba a ambas chicas era el aura tan diferente que su "amiga emitía,al verla cantar notaron a aquella chica que tiempo atrás compartió escenario con ellas, pero sin eso se veía ¿triste... seria? Ademas lo bien que hablaba de la directora era demasiado para asimilar. Pero esta se encontraba platicando con la directora y otra chica que apenas veían de porte americano... Se vieron con preocupación, pues no sabían si acercarse o no...

UZUKI: Bien, nos vamos...

DIRECTORA MISHIRO: Con cuidado, cinderella. -Dijo con cierta burla.

UZUKI: Yo soy una Idol de gran nivel ahora y viene aquí para resonar en grande como en los Angeles.

DIRECTORA MISHIRO: Ya veremos si no tropiezas

UZUKI: Me levantaré, no lo dudes

DIRECTORA MISHIRO: Espero sea verdad, mañana a las 2 sin retraso.

UZUKI: Si, lo es.

MIO: Uzuki... Ahora podemos hablar mejor... -Riendo nerviosa.- Sin presiones como con los medios.

UZUKI: Eh, pero si yo fui honesta en todo lo que dije ahí. ¿Ustedes, no?

X : Uzuki... Nos vamos. -Dijo la joven mientras se acercaba para tomarla de la mano.

UZUKI: Te entiendo claramente en inglés no tienes que exigirte Stefany.

STEFANY : Debo... Aprende... Si quiero quedarme contigo y... Mas si iré a la escuela

Aquello causo cierta incomodidad a Uzuki quien solo sonrió.

STEFANY : ¿Sucede algo...?

UZUKI: No, nada. Si me permiten tengo algo que atender. Nos vemos mañana, en los estudios. Si tienen tiempo, claro. -Dijo antes de salir.

MIO : ¿De verdad es, Shimamu...?

RIN : No lo perece... ¿Quien, crees que es la chica americana?

MIO : Celosa.

RIN : Tal vez...

MIO : Vaya te has vuelto mas honesta, perece que ella no es la única que cambio. Creo que mañana haré espacio en mi agenda, ¿y tu?

RIN : También, deseo saber donde esta aquella chica alegre.

MIO : Lo dice quien apenas sonríe, eh.

RIN : Oye...

* * *

Bien, espero les gustara. Agradezco que le hayas dado una oportunidad.

Pero bien, ¿Que les pareció? ¿Alguien gusta una continuación? ¿Desean saber que es lo que le ha pasado a Uzuki?

 _ **Observaciones, Sugerencias y Comentarios son recibidos...**_

Bien, sin mas me despido. ¿Hasta otra? Bay.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, ¿como están? ¿Que tal su día?

Gracias por los que se tomaron la molestia de leer, comentar, y que le ha dado seguir a esta historia. -se inclina.- Bien, aquí el capitulo dos, espero les guste. Y sin mas por el momento, me retiro para que puedan leer.

 **DESCLEMIER :** _ **The Idolmaster Cindirella Girls no me pertenece...**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-POV GENERAL-**

UZUKI : Buenos días, ¿Como te sientes hoy? -Pregunto mientras abría las cortinas del cuarto.

STEFANY : Buenos días, un poco débil... -Dijo antes de bostezar.

UZUKI : Pues, debe ser porque todavía no desayunas. De todos modos hoy iremos al doctor, así que ya levántate.

STEFANY : Si... -Dijo sin muchas ganas.- Vas a entra conmigo. -Pidió con cara dulce.

UZUKI : Si, además yo también necesito un chequeo.

STEFANY : ¿Te duele otra vez? -Pregunto preocupada.

UZUKI : Algo, no te preocupes.

STEFANY : Esa es mi linea... -Replico infantilmente.

* * *

NAO : Rin, ¿estas bien?

RIN : Si... ¿Por que preguntas Nao?

KAREN : Pues te has estado equivocando mucho, agradece que la entrenadora no está.

RIN : Lo se, lo siento...

NAO : ¿Esto es por Uzuki?

RIN : Si...

KAREN : Vimos el programa de ayer... Seguro que fue muy impactante.

RIN : Todavía, lo es. Parece que es un sueño.

NAO : Pero no se si soy solo yo, no la notas diferente.

RIN : Mio y yo lo pensamos, pero no creo que nos cuente su vida...

KAREN : ¿No, van a hablar con ella?

RIN : Si, nos lo "pidió" ayer antes de retirarse.

NAO : ¿Por que las comillas...?

RIN : Sonaba a una sugerencia formal, mas que en verdad quisiera hablar con alguna de nosotras.

KAREN : Tal vez las cosas fueron muy difíciles para ella, ¿no crees?

RIN : Eh...

KAREN : Si lo piensas, ella se tuvo que ir tal vez en contra de su voluntad...

NAO : Ademas, ella dijo que pasaba por una crisis, ¿sabes algo de eso?

RIN : La verdad no, ella puso distancia a todas y solo cuando supimos, ella había sido despedida por la directora por sus faltas y los problemas que causo... luego nos enteramos que se había mudado...

KAREN : Es extraño,¿no? ya que hablo bien de la Directora.

RIN : Demasiado... y luego esa chica...

NAO : ¿Que chica?

RIN : Vino acompañada de una extranjera, la cosa es que ella pareciera...

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-POV UZUKI -**

 _Hace unos tres años atrás_... mi sueño poco a poco se fue derrumbando, mis amigas tenían otras actividades donde seguían brillando, mientras que yo simplemente me iba apocando. No digo que aquello no me alegrara, pero al final me quede sola de nuevo. Desde niña yo era la que se quedaba sola en una esquina viendo pasar a los demás jugando. Era demasiado tímida, ademas siempre fui intimidada o era el centro de los chismes de mis "compañeras". Ya que no duraba mucho en un colegio.

Un día, el día que decidí volver a la academia de baile, iniciar de cero... llegue algo tarde a casa, mas hasta ahora nunca me habían regañado por eso. Mas ese día al ver a mi padre me preocupe... no estaba del todo equivocada al pensar que lo que dijera seria malo. Al parecer nos iríamos a la ciudad de los Angeles, _"la otra punta del mundo"_ bromee en ese momento; a mi padre lo habían transferido y desde siempre se a preocupado por nosotras, esta era la primera vez en años que volvía a pasar. Otras veces, me hubiera puesto a llorar y reclamar; mas aun ahora con las amigas que había hecho, mi carrera, descubierto el amor... No me negué, lo vi como un modo de iniciar de nuevo... _**mi depresión, me segó a que eso era lo mas correcto**._

Así que, dos días después, cite con recepción para hablar con la Directora Mishiro... sobre esta situación, solicitando que ese día no hubiera nadie de mis compañeras o el productor, quien diría que la directora es mas servicial, amable y cordial de lo que muchos dicen... bueno que lo que aparenta.

UZUKI: Buenas tardes, Directora... -Dije tímidamente, después de que me dejara pasar.

DIRECTORA MISHIRO : Buenas tardes, Shimamura-san. ¿Bien, que es lo que desea hablar conmigo? ¿Con tantas prevenciones? -Me pregunto mientras tomaba asiento y me ofrecía la silla delante de ella.

UZUKI : Puede decirme Uzuki. -Pedí gentilmente y ofreciendo una pequeña sonrosa, al sentarme.- Se que he causado problemas estos días que no he venido, lo siento. Pero, me enterado hace un par de días que me mudaría acabando este semestre.

DIRECTORA MISHIRO : ¿Viene a renunciar? -Me pregunto arqueando una ceja.

UZUKI : Si, he perdido mi razón. No veo porque seguir. -Dije bajando la cabeza.

DIRECTORA MISHIRO : Entonces tenia razón. -Apoyándose en el respaldo de su silla.

UZUKI : Ya lo había notado. ¿Tan fácil de leer soy? -Pregunte preocupada.

DIRECTORA MISHIRO : Si, lo note. No, pero soy mas perspicaz de lo que parezco. Sabes el te defendió a toda costa para darte tiempo.

UZUKI : ¿Productor-san...?

DIRECTORA MISHIRO : Si, así que te propongo algo Cindirella. -Dijo ¿amablemente...?

UZUKI : ¿Que cosa? -Pregunte con miedo.

DIRECTORA MISHIRO : Esta casa productora tiene oficinas haya, así que puedes empezar de nuevo, claro que esta vez sera bajo mi mando y eso indica que sera duro. -Comento seria y firme.- Caer una vez no significa que debas rendirte y abandonar sabes. -Agrego después de un rato de silencio con tono dulce.

UZUKI : Si me da la oportunidad, acepto. -Dije algo insegura.

DIRECTORA MISHIRO : Tienes que llegar muy lejos, para sentir que vale la oportunidad que te estoy ofreciendo.- Recalco al levantarse

UZUKI : Así sera. -Afirme mas segura.- Puede hacerme un ultimo favor... puede sonar horrible, pero podría decir a las demás que me ha despedido y no que lo deje porque me iré. Directora, ¿puede cumplirme ese favor...?

DIRECTORA MISHIRO: Uzuki-san, eso no seria deshonesto y una gran mentira para las demás. -Dijo arqueando una ceja.

UZUKI: Lo es, pero no tengo el valor... Por favor -Pedí inclinándome.

DIRECTORA MISHIRO: No me negare... ademas a diferencia de ti, muchos me odian y eso es algo que ya no me molesta. Pero jovencita, le advierto que donde estará sera un poco mas estricto. -Repitió mientras me daba una tarjeta de presentación con la dirección de los estudios.

UZUKI: Si, señora. Gracias por ayudarme y entender. -Dije para por fin salir, con cuidado de no ser vista.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-POV GENERAL-**

 _Hoy en día..._

Eran las dos de la tarde, cuando una joven de cabellera café. Entro por aquellos pasillo que parecían la entrada a un castillo, la estructura e iluminación parecían de en sueño, admiro una vez mas los alrededores que traían a ella memorias que aun hoy atesoraba en alguna parte de su corazón. En eso alguien llamo su atención...

X : Uzuki-chan, en serio has vuelto... -Grito con emoción una castaña que conservaba su mismo largo en cabello, aunque ahora tenia un porte mas maduro y fino.

UZUKI: A, Minami-senpai, ¿Como esta?

MINAMI : Bien, pero que pasa con esa formalidad...

UZUKI : Las cosas ya no son iguales... -Susurro para si, pero la otra había llegado a escuchar. Mas cuando intento preguntar, fue interrumpida.- ¿Y, Anastacia-sempai?

MINAMI : Esta grabando su nueva canción.

UZUKI : Bien por ella, fue un gusto verte, por ahora tengo asuntos que atender con la directora. Buen día. -Dijo al ver la hora y que la recepcionista le entregara un pase.

MINAMI : Claro, buena suerte.

UZUKI : Gracias. Eh, chicas... -Dijo al momento de ver con quien había chocado.

RIN : Uzuki...

MIO : Parece que seremos compañeras de nuevo... jeje -Dijo riendo Mio, mientras ayudaba a levantarse a estas.

UZUKI : Tal vez de productora, pero no de unidad. Si me permiten llego tarde. -Dijo con cierta frialdad. Aquello apuñalo de algun modo a ambas chicas quienes se sentían culpable del cambo drástico de su amiga.

MIO : Espera... -Dijo al momento de detenerla.

UZUKI : ¿Dime...? -Pregunto algo molesta.

MIO : ¿A que horas nos vemos para charlar? -Pregunto con una sonrisa, aunque por dentro la frialdad de esta a ellas dos le molestaba.

UZUKI : Eh...

RIN : Aunque no lo creas te extrañamos, estuvimos preocupadas todos los días al no saber de ti y del porque te fuiste... ¿Podrías tomar un café con nosotras, por favor? -Dijo al borde de lagrimas.

UZUKI : A las 8, termino pero tengo que atender algo urgente saliendo... -Dijo con cierta culpa.- Mañana a esa hora en el café de aquí mismo, les veré. -Suspiro con pesadez.- Ahora me dejas ir, la directora me espera y estoy segura que se enfadara si llego mas tarde que esto. -Pidió gentilmente.

MIO : Claro, lo siento...

UZUKI : Hasta luego. -Se despidió con la mano, mientras el elevador cerraba sus puertas.

RIN : ¿Crees que es nuestra culpa...?

MIO : No lo se... pero me frustra la actitud de esta nueva Shimamu.

* * *

UZUKI : Lamento la tardanza...

DIRECTORA MISHIRO : No hay problema, la otra persona todavía no llega... -Dijo la mujer que por mirar por la ventana daba la espalda a esta.

UZUKI : Que mal, aun así mis disculpas...

DIRECTORA MISHIRO : Deja eso, ademas sientan te, sabes que no debes correr innecesariamente. ¿Como les fue con el medico...? -Pregunto mientras le entregaba una botella de agua y con cierta ansia.

UZUKI : Ella parece que el cambio de presión atmosférica le afecto, por lo cual su dosis subió, el doctor dice que necesita unos mese con eso hasta que se acostumbre. -Dijo amargamente.- No fue buena idea que viniera... -Dijo culpable.

DIRECTORA MISHIRO : Entonces ella no te hubiera dejado venir, ¿no?

UZUKI : Lo se... -Dejando escapar un suspiro.

DIRECTORA MISHIRO : Ademas ya casi se cumplirán...

X : Directora, ¿Puedo pasar...?

DIRECTORA MISHIRO : Adelante, aunque llegas tarde. -Dijo con tono autoritario.

X : Hubo problemas para la presentación de Ranko-san. Y llevo tiempo arreglarlos. Buenas tardes Shimamuru-san.

UZUKI : Buenas tardes, pero por favor dígame por mi nombre... -Pidió gentilmente.- Directora Mishiro, ¿Que planeas...? -Pregunto al ver la mujer tomar asiento, con cierto tono hostil.

PRODUCTOR-SAN : Uhg... -Se logro oír preocupado el hombre, ya que era la primera vez que alguien le preguntaba directamente a esta con ese tono.

DIRECTORA MISHIRO : Verán...

* * *

Bien, por hoy lo dejaremos hasta aquí. ¿Que les pareció?

Espero sea de su agrado.

 **Pasemos a la Review :**

 **Ryuzaki Uchida :** Gracias, que emoción me alegro de que te gustara... Gracias de nuevo, por tu tiempo y apoyo, espero que este como los que siguen te gusten igual. Claro, gracias por la oferta la considerare cuando se necesaria (Esta es una gran oportunidad, enrecio muchas gracias). -se escapa una lagrima, mientras sonríe.

 _ **Mis disculpas si hay algún error**_ ** _ortográfico._**

 _ **Observaciones, Sugerencias y Comentarios son recibidos...**_

Bien, y sin mas por el momento. Hasta el próximo capitulo. Bay.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, buenas ¿como están? Espero que bien.

Sin nada por el momento les dejo para que puedan leer.

 **DESCLEMIER : _The idolmaster cindirella girls no me pertenece... Derechos a sus respectivos._**

* * *

 **-POV UZUKI-**

 **-...Hace 3 años...-**

Ese mismo día que regrese a casa, tras hablar con la Directora Mishiro, recibí una llamada. Era de Mio, aquello me incomodo ya que realmente no me gustaba mentir, aun así conteste...

MIO: Hola, Uzuki...

UZUKI : Mio-chan, ¿pasa algo..?

MIO: Nada, solo llame para decirte que invite a Shiburin para ir mañana a verte a tu casa... esperamos no molestar.

UZUKI : NO... Digo, mis padres invitaron amigos suyos y habrá una pequeña reunión por parte de su trabajo... así que...

MIO: Nos podemos ver en otro lugar, ¿no?

UZUKI : No puedo debo estar con ellos... Lo siento.

MIO: No es tu culpa... te llamare después.

UZUKI : Claro.

La verdad, es que mis padres y yo nos encontrábamos empacando y guardando lo que nos llevaríamos. No quería que alguna se enterara. Mi padre fue apresurado para irse antes, por ese motivo mi transferencia fue aceptada, y dos días después emprendimos nuestro viaje... _**No diré que no mire atrás y que un dolor junto con arrepentimiento se apoderaron de mi, en todo el camino. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás.**_

* * *

Mi habilidad en el ingles no era mala, el viaje tardo alrededor de 11 horas, un carro esperaba por nosotros para llevarnos a la residencia que la empresa brindo a mi padre para nosotros durante ese tiempo. Esta no quedaba lejos de mi nueva escuela, a la cual por irme antes tuve que empezar dos días después. Como ya hacia mucho, mantuve distancia de todos y en las tardes que regresaba iba de paseo con mi madre. Pero un mes después, las cosas cambiaron el día que ayude a una chica que era de mi clase de quienes le molestaban. Desde entonces ella se volvió mi primer y mejor amiga. Una rubia de ojos verdes, yo soy un poco mas bajita que ella y con un lunar cerca de la nariz en el lado derecho.

UZUKI: Me llamo Uzuki, ¿y tu...? -Pregunto cuando llegaron a un restauran de comida rápida.

STEFANY: Stefany... -Dijo casi susurrando.

UZUKI: ¿Y bien, por que te estaban molestando...? -Pregunto preocupada la pelicafé.

STEFANY: Porque siempre ha sido así, ellas me piden mi dinero y yo se los doy. -Dijo agachando la cabeza.- ¿Por que me ayudaste...? ¿Podrían meterse contigo...?

UZUKI: No me importa, no seria la primera vez, pero eso es lo que menos me importa... No conocen mis debilidades. -Susurrando esto ultimo.- Y porque te ayude, no lo se, porque quise... valores... sentido de justicia... No importa o si. -Mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

STEFANY: Eres demasiado reservada, ¿verdad?

UZUKI: Si, es lo mejor cuando... disculpa.

STEFANY: Claro.

Unos minutos después volví y me disculpe con ella para retirarme. Aunque al final ella vino conmigo en el camino nos conocimos mucho mas de lo que esperaba para un día, pero al no tener con quien, cuando tuvo oportunidad ella quería ser escuchada y eso no me molesto.

 _ **Me gustaría poder confiar en alguien de esa forma... ser escuchada por una vez.**_

* * *

 **-POV GENERAL.-**

El tiempo no se detuvo para nadie, cuando Uzuki se dio cuenta estaba a unas semanas de pasar de curso. Su trabajo en la compañía era algo exigente pero eso es lo que quería seguir, ya que en verdad quería seguir... pero de nuevo recuerdos me empezaron a atormentar, volviendo a fallar. La Directora Mishiro pare esos días había venido a atender negocios aquí y llamo mi atención... pero no del modo usual... mejor dicho de como esperaba.

DIRECTORA MISHIRO: Shimamura... -Llamo la mujer a esta al verla.

UZUKI: Puede decirme Uzuki. -Dijo, mientras forzaba su sonrisa.

DIRECTORA MISHIRO: Uzuki-san, estas fallando de nuevo. -Dijo con cierto tono molesto.- ¿Paso algo? Si no quieres hablar de ello, entenderé. Pero, considero que debes buscar ayuda... puedes llegar muy lejos, lo has demostrado y sin embargo hay algo que no te deja avanzar, ¿Que es? -Pregunto con calma y llevando a esta a una de las salas.

UZUKI: Yo... -Se mordió el labio y siguió de nuevo.- No es nada...

DIRECTORA MISHIRO: Puedo notar que eres una persona que guarda todo para ella, aunque te este yendo mal, sonreías... -Dijo inclinándose en la silla.- pero creo que has llegado a tu limite, ¿no es así? ¿Quieres ser escuchada, verdad? Si gustas, puedes contar conmigo. -Dijo con voz ¿dulce?

UZUKI: ¿De verdad, soy tan fácil de leer? -Pregunto nerviosa.

DIRECTORA MISHIRO: No, pero te lo dije antes soy muy perspicaz. Ademas, yo también fui joven y pase por problemas emocionales. ¿Y bien? -Dijo un poco mas seria.

UZUKI: No sirvo para nada mas que el baile y cantar... otras personas hacen mas y llegan siempre lejos... yo solo... puedo ser tan fácilmente sustituida. No tengo nada. -Dijo con voz quebrada y lagrimas brotando de sus ojos.

DIRECTORA MISHIRO: Niña tonta. -Dijo con molestia, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de esta.- Escucha, nadie nace para ser algo, todos luchan para llegar ha ser lo que quieren. Desde que uno nace, uno va forjando su camino con sus decisiones que pueden ser triunfos y en otros casos ser erróneos; gracias a amigos, familia, lo que nos rodea influencia para llegar a un punto y preguntarnos, ¿Que quiero? -Dijo sonriendo levemente.- En mi caso, fui la única hija que pudieron tener y gracias ello, yo tenia escrito mi futuro. Pero no me quejo, crecí con esa idea, así que no me parece que es malo.

UZUKI: ¿Cree de verdad, que puedo a llegar a ser alguien...? -Pregunto mas calmada y mirando a los ojos a esta.

DIRECTORA MISHIRO: Si. Tienes lo mas importante, ¿Sabes que es?

UZUKI: No.

DIRECTORA MISHIRO: Que TU quieres ser alguien. -Dijo señalando a su corazón.- Y si te funciona yo seré esa fe, por ahora hasta que tu te hagas de ella.

UZUKI: Es una persona de gran corazón.

DIRECTORA MISHIRO: Soy humana. Lo soy, solo que dirijo una compañía y no me puedo mostrar así; si quiero respeto y mostrar que soy la jefa, por eso no le digas a nadie de esta conversación.

UZUKI: Así sera, gracias... -Agradecido mientras se encaminaba a la salida.

DIRECTORA MISHIRO: Todavía guardas cosas. -Aquello paralizo por unos segundo a la castaña que quedo a media salida.- busca una amiga en la que confíes y habla. Puede parecer que nuestros problemas son insignificantes, pero tu eres un mundo y esos pueden ser tan grandes hasta acabar con el mismo. Así que tomo mi consejo busca a alguien. -Aconsejo por ultima vez antes de que su celular empezara a sonar y atendiera.

Pero dos días después de eso las cosas dieron giros que llevaron a Uzuki a perder a sus padre en un accidente y a tener que estar hospitalizada durante las vacaciones, llevando a que uno de sus músculos de la pierna derecha se endurezca o empezar a sentir punzadas sin aviso. Igual cuando el clima cambia bruscamente o hace un movimiento. Migrañas al punto de llegar ser agresiva.

 _ **Pense que era mi fin.**_

* * *

 **-PRESENTE.-**

UZUKI: Estoy de acuerdo a hacer todos esos colaborativos... pero solo eso, no pienso volver a pisar un escenario con ellas. -Grito alzándose de golpe.

DIRECTORA MISHIRO: No debes alterarte así. -Dijo con calma la mujer.

UZUKI: ¿Y como esperabas que reaccionara? ¿Que esperas conseguir de esto...? -Grito con cierta decepción y molestia.

DIRECTORA MISHIRO: Sabes que yo veo las cosa como negocio, las encuestas muestran que si vuelves New Gen subiría un 70% en sus ventas generales. -Respondió, mientras mostraba una hoja a esta.

Ambas mujeres discutían, mientras que el hombre presente solo se quedo paralizo. El a diferencia de las demás, sabia que Uzuki había renunciado debido a que se mudaría. La directora se lo había dicho desde el principio. Pero le consternaba un poco la relación que veía en esas dos. Ademas de cual seria la razón por la que Uzuki, una de las miembros de ese grupo se negaba a volver... ¿Habia pasado algo que desconocía...? ¿Le estan ocultando algo...?

UZUKI: No pienso aceptar ese trato. Ademas tu mas que nadie sabe que ni siquiera podría. Nos vemos. -Finalizo saliendo de la oficina y aporreando la puerta.

DIRECTORA MISHIRO: Esa niña... -Dijo tras suspirar.

PRODUCTOR-SAN: Directora, ¿Puedo saber que acaba de pasar...?

DIRECTORA MISHIRO: Que Uzuki, no quiere aceptar cantar con su grupo de nuevo. -Dijo con cierto sarcasmo.

PRODUCTOR-SAN: Eso lo entendí pero, ¿Por que? -Pregunto algo molesto.

DIRECTORA MISHIRO: Guarda rencor... -Dijo girando la silla para posar su vista hacia la ventana.

PRODUCTOR-SAN: ¿Rencor, hacia ellas? ¿Por que? -Pregunto sorprendido.

DIRECTORA MISHIRO: No, hacia ella misma. Han pasado varias cosas que solo la han llevado a odiarse. Por eso quiero que lo haga, deseo que vuelva a ser feliz con ella. -Dijo con pesadez y con tristeza en los ojos, mas aquello solo lo veía el sol que que poco faltaba para que se ocultara.

PRODUCTOR-SAN: ¿Como...?

DIRECTORA MISHIRO: Me dirás que no ves, como ella es de fría, distante y directa cuando no esta en un escenario cantando. Que su sonrisa no es mas que una mascara, que es real hasta que esta ante un publico. Porque supongo, buscaste de ella en internet después del programa.

PRODUCTOR-SAN: ¿Parece que lo aprendió de usted? Lo siento, no era mi...

DIRECTORA MISHIRO: Es verdad, ella ha estado bajo mi cuidado desde hace casi tres años. Y parece que, me convertí en su ejemplo...

PRODUCTOR-SAN: Se fue a casa, ¿No?

DIRECTORA MISHIRO: No, lo mas seguro fue a ensayar. Aun molesta no dejaría el trabaja hasta que su reloj lo marque.

PRODUCTOR-SAN: Hablare con ella y tratare de convencerla... -Dijo seguro de que lo lograría.

DIRECTORA MISHIRO: No funcionara, por ahora miente. -Aquello hizo que el productor arqueara una ceja.- Dile que solo sera una presentación un "colaborativo". Esperemos, que cuando el concierto acabe, ella misma se ofrezca. -Dijo para luego hacer un ademan con la mano para que se retirara

PRODUCTOR-SAN: Con permiso.

DIRECTORA MISHIRO: -Suspirar. -Es hora de avanzar, ¿no crees?

* * *

ENTRENADORA: Muy bien una vez mas y pasaras a la letra. -Dijo la mujer con fuera.

UZUKI: Si.

En eso la puerta fue abierta. Y voces fueron tomando la mente de la chica que en un momento a otro sentía una fuerte presión... llevando que cayera al piso.

X: ¿Estas bien, Uzuki? -Pregunto una chica de cabellera negra, mientras agarraba el brazo de esta para ayudarla a pararse.

UZUKI: Si es solo un calambre, ahora suéltame. Rin. -Dijo a la defensiva.

X: Tranquila Shimamu... -Dijo nerviosa la otra chica que estaba cerca.

UZUKI: Mio, te dije que me llamaras por mi nombre, sin apodos.

ENTRENADORA: Shimamura-san, toma. -Dijo la mujer tras haber corrido a la bolsa de la joven. Extendiendo a esta dos pastillas y su botella de agua.

UZUKI: Gracias... -Dijo al tomarlas.

Ambas chicas presentes se preguntaran ¿que acaba de pasar...? ¿Esta enferma...? , pero sabían que si preguntaban las cosas no tendrían un buen final. Así que solo se vieron.

PRODUCTOR-SAN: Shimamura-san, la directora me mando para decirte que acepta tus términos. -Dijo el hombre al entrar algo agitado, ya que había pasado de sala en sala buscándola.

UZUKI: ¿Cual es el truco...? -Pregunto mientras se tallaba levemente la cabeza.

PRODUCTOR-SAN: Ninguno, tampoco insistiré. Así, que ¿Aceptas la propuesta final? -Pregunto inclinándose.

UZUKI: Si. -Contesto con pesadez.- Aunque leeré el contrato antes de firmar. Mañana, seguiremos la conversación y organizaremos los eventos, ensayos y lugares. Entrenadora, me retiro por ahora. -Dijo volteando a ver a Mio y Rin, quienes no entendían que pasaba.- Felicidades, han conseguido una presentación conmigo. Parece que Mio es adivina. -Dijo con gracia y un ego grande, antes de salir de la habitación.

MIO: Pero que pasa con esa actitud... -Grito enojada y consternada.- Esa vanidad acabara con ella. -Mustio cruzándose de brazos.

RIN: ¿Que le paso a la Uzuki, modesta y alegre...? -Pregunto triste.- Mio...

PRODUCTOR-SAN: Por favor sean pacientes con ella... y si pueden hablen con ella. -Se limito a decir el hombre. Ya que no tenia el derecho de contar lo que la directora había dicho y el mismo había descubierto...

* * *

Gracias por leer, espero les guste.

 **Review:**

 **Ryuzaki Uchida :** Buenas, gracias por tu comentario. Espero sea de tu agrado este capitulo también. Aquí unas cuantas respuestas y ¿otras preguntas nacen..?

 _ **Observaciones, sugerencias y comentarios son recibidos...**_

 _ **Mis disculpas si hay algún error ortográfico...**_

Sin nada por el momento, hasta otra. Bay.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, ¿Como están? Si, por fin nuevo capitulo. Espero sea de su agrado.

Bien no tengo mucho que decir por ahora, asi que les veo abajo.

 **DESCLEMIER :** _ **The Idolmaster Cindirella Girl, no me pertenece...**_

* * *

 **\- POV GENERAL. -**

Uzuki, en todo el camino estuvo molesta por lo que tuvo que aceptar. _Se que planeas algo más que subir en ventas, Mishiro..._ Pensó una vez más, para respirar hondo y sacar su mejor sonrisa para que al momento de abrir la puerta y se topara con Stefany no saliera el tema. Y más, porque en un nada vería a Mishiro de nuevo y seguro le reprocharía por el drama que se había armado.

UZUKI : Ya volví, Stefany. ¿Estas bien? -Pregunto desde la entrada mientras se quitaba los zapatos.

STEFANY : Bienvenida. Si, estoy en la cocina. -Respondió la otra chica desde lo lejos.

UZUKI : Oh, ¿has cocinado? -Pregunto sorprendida y acercando a la habitación que le había dicho su amiga.

STEFANY : Si. -Contesto alegre.

UZUKI : Que bien. ¿Ya te tomaste la medicación? -Pregunto apoyándose en el marco de la puerta y cruzada de brazos.

STEFANY : Si. -Dijo algo molesta.

UZUKI : Se que no te gusta, pero quiero que estés bien. Me preocupas. -Dijo acercando a su espalda para abrazarle.

STEFANY : Lo se, ¿Y tu? ¿No tuviste algún ataque? ¿Hablaste con ellas? -Pregunto preocupada, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en los brazos de Uzuki.

UZUKI :Tal vez, pero no quiero nada que ver con ellas de nuevo. -Dijo algo molesta.- Solo uno, pero estoy bien. -Sonriendo levemente.

STEFANY : Deberías, se que esa sonrisa sigue en ti -Dijo virándose a ella y agarrándole del rostro suavemente.- se que puedes volver a ser la dulce chica con todos... -Ofreciendo una amable sonrisa, mientras acortaba la distancia de sus frentes.

UZUKI : No quiero sufrir de nuevo y no empieces -Grito, apartándose de golpe.- sabes que no me gusta hablar o discutir contigo por algo tan estúpido como esto. A ellas no les importe cuando me tuvieron cerca, nunca quisieron ver más de mi sonrisa y ni se preguntaron ¿Ira todo bien con ella?¿Esto que hacemos le afecta? Preferían seguir creyendo que "Todo, esta bien" "Que me esforzaría."-Dijo con sarcasmo, mientras la lagrimas caían.

STEFANY : Lo siento, no quise molestarte y recordarte los malos momentos. -Dijo apenada Stefani antes de salir de la habitación.

UZUKI : Que... no yo... Demonios, no otra vez... -Suspirar.- Lo arruine de nuevo. -Se dijo para si, ya que su amiga ya no se encontraba cerca.

MISHIRO : He, llegado. ¿Pedimos comida o quieren cocinar? -Grito la voz de una mujer que solo de oírle Uzuki, solo empeoro su estado.- Niñas, ¿están en casa? -Pregunto preocupada al no oír respuesta al instante como otras veces.

STEFANY : Mishiro, la cena ya esta. Prepare algo para las tres. -Respondió mientras bajaba las escaleras.

MISHIRO : ¿Y Uzuki, no ha llagado? -Pregunto preocupada.

STEFANY : Esta en la cocina. -Respondió mientras se encaminaba a buscar a Uzuki, seguida de Mishiro a su lado.

MISHIRO : ¿Esta todo bien? -Pregunto al verle algo deprimida.

STEFANY : Nada, solo... Uzuki... -Dijo preocupada al verle en el piso agarrando su cabeza.

MISHIRO : Uzuki. -Dijo, quien corrió a la bolsa de la chica bajo su custodia y regresando lo mas rápido que pudo para darle su pastilla.

STEFANY : Esto es mi culpa. -Dijo, mientras ayudaba sosteniendo el vaso con agua a la castaña.

UZUKI : No lo es... -Dijo mientra se calmaba.- Mishiro, ¿seguro quieres hablar de lo que paso hoy? -La encuestada solo asintió con la cabeza.- Lo haré solo si eres honesta, ¿Cual es el fin real de lo que has pedido? ¿Enserio es por las ventas? -Pregunto molesta y decida.

MISHIRO : Si lo es, te parece una vez cenemos iré a prepara el contrato nuevo y lo leerás cuantas veces quieras. " Solo una vez, tu Shimamura Uzuki aceptaras hacer un colaborativo con... " sera el encabezado e introducción. -Dijo mirándole segura a los ojos mientras extendía su mano, para ayudarle a levantarse.

UZUKI : Bien. -Dijo resignada y aceptando la ayuda.

STEFANY : ¿Puedo saber de que hablan? -Pregunto algo confundida.

MISHIRO : Negocios, pero antes tengo hambre. ¿Que hiciste hoy pequeña y linda Stefani? -Pregunto acercando a la rubia y dándole un beso en la frente.

STEFANY : Hice ... -Dijo nervosa y sonrojada, ante el acto de la mujer.

UZUKI : Estaré en la mesa. -Dijo sin muchas ganas.- Traten de no tardar.

STEFANY : Eh...no Uzuki... no te vayas, ayúdame.-Dijo preocupada la otra.

* * *

Mientras esto sucede en otra casa una pelinegra se encuentra en su cama recostada llorando; pues ella se encontraba preocupada por como su _amiga_ , las había estado tratando a Mio y ella...

RIN : ¿Que ha pasado contigo Uzuki? -Pregunto en voz alta aun sabiendo que no recibiría respuesta.

 **\- Hace tres años atrás. -**

 **\- POV RIN. -**

Cuando te conocí mi corazón latió como nunca. Me enamore de ti, pero no tuve el valor de decírtelo, por miedo a tu rechazo y porque ambas somos mujeres... Aun así con ver tu sonrisa todos los días me bastaba, hablar y convivir contigo me llenaba... Más me dolía no ser mas, que una simple amiga. Después varias cosas pasaron llevando a que mi tiempo de convivencia contigo se redujera... con ayuda de Mio y Minami, quienes me motivaron para que me confesara. Y después de una semana de practica, me decidí a llevar acabo esa confesión.

RIN : ¿Que te parece mi plan? -Pregunte algo sonrojada.

MIO : Muy romántico. -Respondió riendo Mio, mientras bajábamos las escaleras.- pero, ¿lo lograrás sin desmayarte? Como paso en los ensayos. -Dijo más calmada.

RIN : Si, lo lograre... -Dije insegura todavía.

MIO : Te dese mucha suerte Shiburin. -Dijo antes de darme una leve golpe en el brazo.

RIN : Gracias Mio, espero que acepte... -Agradecí con un leve sonrojo, ya que mi amiga había llamado la atención de todos.

MIKU : Ah, chicas productor-san pidió que todas le viéramos en la oficina, nya.

RIN/MIO : Ya vamos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

RIN: Volvió a la escuela de danza... ¿por que? - Pregunte preocupada, tenia miedo.

MIO: Tranquila Shiburin... -Me dijo, apoyando su mano en mi hombro, mas note en su mirada que también estaba preocupada.

PRODUCTOR-SAN: Me lo pidió y acepte, así que le pido a todas su ayuda... y de antemano gracias... -Logre oír mientras trataba de asumir que esto estaba pasando.

TODAS: si...

PRODUCTOR-SAN: Shubuya-san, Honda-san... yo la vigilare, por ahora concéntrense en sus proyectos. -Dijo con su tono calmado.

MIO/RIN: Claro...

Me sentí inconforme, otra vez el quería arreglar las cosas. No es que antes no lo lograra, pero estaba preocupada; todavía no le había dicho a Mio que el día anterior había solo logrado ver de lejos a Uzuki y que se había retirado porque se sentía mal... Porque no corrí tras ella e intente hablar, ayudarla... ahora han pasado tres días y solo una vez me respondió diciendo que "estoy bien y pronto volveré." Una semana después, sentí mi mundo derrumbarse.

RIN: ¿Has podido contactar con ella...? -Pregunte preocupada.

MIO: No desde hace dos noches... me manda a buzón... Ya se, pidamos la dirección de la escuela para ir a buscarla. -Dijo con decisión y un aura ardiente al rededor.

RIN: Si... -Apoye con cierto miedo su propuesta.

MIO: De ser necesario la traeremos a la fuerza. -Grito con decisión.

RIN: Si. -La apoye por fin al pensar que al menos por fin le podría verle de nuevo.

PRODUCTOR-SAN: A chicas, podría pasar de una vez, la directora quiere dar un mensaje. Por favor. -Nos dijo con su voz normal, pero pude ver en su rostros molestia y angustia, cosa muy rara en el.

MIO: Eh... -Dijo con cierto miedo. Ya que a ella nunca le agrado. Y hasta ese día yo también le agarre cierto odio.

RIN: Ya, vamos. -Respondí calmada, ya que no sabia lo que diría.

La noticia que dio nos dejo a todas impactadas e incrédulas, ya que ademas de nosotras estaban los nuevos miembros que trabajaban con nosotras ahora. Mio y yo quisimos dejarlo, pero todas nos insistieron en que nos quedáramos. Y durante un tiempo suspendimos nuestras actividades, pero aunque New Ganeration ya no tuviera mas actividades, yo tenia Traid Primus y no me gustaba fallarle a la gente. Pero antes de; fuimos a encarar a la directora Mishiro pidiendo una explicación mejor que la que había dado y solo la repitió... Pedimos la dirección de la casa de Uzuki, queríamos saber como estaba; podría jurar que vi en ella una mirada triste y de compasión por nosotras, en ese momento pensé haberlo mal interpretado, pero al estar frente a la casa y ver ese letrero... Sentí caer por un vació mas profundo que la primera vez.

* * *

 **\- Hoy en día. -**

 **\- POV GENERAL. -**

Rin se puso a recordar muchos detalles y cosas que pasaron, que la traían a su ahora. New Gen, se presentaba en su ultima entrevista del día. Tras un mes de _actividades suspendidas_ , Rin y Mio regresaron, ambas de acuerdo con una idea, revivir a New Gen aunque faltara una de sus miembros, ambas contaban con que un día volvería. Y aunque no, querían mantener vivo los recuerdos y momentos con su amiga, porque gracias a ella algo dentro de ellas había cambiado, para bien. Intentaron y descubrieron que estaban llenas de talento, y que les gustaba crear sonrisas en la gente. El día de la presentación, cuando iban a la mitad de la presentación, después de mucho, ante ella apareció de nuevo Uzuki. Su alma volvió y descubrió que aun ahora seguía enamorada de ella. Pero noto que aquella chica con la que convivió años atrás, ya no estaba... ahora solo era alguien fría, con ego y sin un interés como tal. Aunque al cantar era diferente, era como si en ese momento al sonreír y cantar de verdad lo disfrutara, todo su aura oscura parecía no existir y regresara la Uzuki que conocía y amaba.

 _¿Que paso en estos años...? ¿Que te hizo cambiar Uzuki...? ¿Tendré una oportunidad...?_ Rio sarcástica, al recordar a la chica que le acompañaba. Esa oportunidad ya no existía; y peor aun, ella no quería ni verles. Mas le era curioso y extraño que aquella chica fuera como ver a...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- Al día siguiente. -**

 _ **"El enfrentamiento..." (punto de vista de Uzuki)**_

 _ **"Por fin sabre que paso..." (punto de vista de Mio y Rin)**_

MIO : Buenas tarde/noche Uzuki. -Dijo con dificultad, ya que no estaba acostumbrada. Al momento de entrar por la puerta.

UZUKI : No pensaba escapar Mio, así que no tenían porque venir a buscarme. -Dijo molesta mientras terminaba de guardar su cosas y se ponía la mochila.

RIN : Es solo que... parece que no quieres hablar con nosotras y esa idea no parecía un mal razonamiento. -Dijo nerviosa al ver la mirada que lanzo la castaña.

UZUKI : Tienen razón, no es de mi agrado hablar con ustedes, es lo que quería evitar. Pero siempre cumplo mi palabra, aunque no sea de mi agrado las personas que estén presentes o asistan. Ademas, seguro hasta no hablar estarían de insistentes. Más vale tarde que nunca, se dice por ahí. -Dijo divertida mientras caminaba frente a Mio y Rin.

MIO : Ah... -Grito, antes de tomar de los hombros a Uzuki, virandola par verle los ojos y en nada lanzarla contra la pared.

RIN : Mio, cálmate... -Pedía tratándo de separarlas.

MIO : No, eres insoportable, sabes. ¿Que demonios paso con aquella chica dulce y sonriente de hace tres años? -Pregunto reprimiendo las lagrimas y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

UZUKI : Perdona no ser esa estúpida que conociste que se la pasaba soñando y pensando que las cosas se solucionan por magia... -Grito con sarcasmos, mientras peleaba por safarse.- ¿Que es lo que quieren saber? -Pregunto cansada de pelear.

MIO :No hables así de ti, si no lo sabes eso es lo que te hace Uzuki. Solo, ¿Por que tu trato indiferente, con nosotras? ¿Hicimos algo mal? -Pregunto mientras le soltaba.

UZUKI : Nada en realidad. Y para tu información la gente cambia, sea por si mismo o por caprichos de la vida que le gusta poner trabas en el camino. -Respondió cruzándose de brazos.

MIO : ¿De que nos culpas? Te fuiste sin decir nada, desde antes cortaste comunicación con nosotras. Resulta que las malas somos Shiburin y yo. -Bufo lo ultimo con "gracia".

RIN : Mio... -Dijo Preocupada, ya que nunca le había visto tan alterada.

UZUKI : Oh, perdonen olvide que todo gira entorno a ustedes. -Fanfarroneo, causando una molestia a las dos chicas, que se miraron un par de segundos.- ¿Alguna vez se interesaron mas haya de lo que veían? ¿o decía? -Suspirar.- Siempre les basto con ver una sonrisa, y que con voz dulce, chillona e inofensiva dijera me esforzare. Como sea, es muy tarde para arreglar algo... -Tomar aire.- Si me permiten, me esperan en casa y no quiero preocupara a...

RIN : ¿Podremos volver a empezar... Uzuki?

UZUKI : No lo se, ¿Puede una flor ya marchita, revivir? -Con aquella pregunta, apuñalo a Rin, quien solo miro al piso.

MIO : Sera así, shiburin, lo veras estos ensayos los usaremos sabiamente tanto para conseguir un buen resultado, como recuperarte. -Interrumpio, segura con una mirada desafiante.

UZUKI : Concéntrense en el concierto, no en eso, no lograran nada.

MIO : Veras que si...

UZUKI : Mira... diablos... mi... -Dijo antes de caer al piso, ya que su pierna fallo.- No me toquen yo puedo sola... la pastilla... con un... Mishiro. -Balbuciaba mientras buscaba en su bolsa. Finalmente grito frustrada.

RIN : ¿Me dejas llevarte a la enfermería? -Pregunto con tono dulce.

UZUKI : Ya que, pero no quiero ir ahí, solo llévame donde la directora Mishiro. -Dijo cansada, bajando la guardia hasta quedar dormida.

MIO : ¿Crees que este bien? -Pregunto culpable.

RIN : No lo se pero hay que llevarla rápido.

* * *

Y bien, ¿Que les parece?

 **Reviews :**

 **Ryuzaki Uchida :** Gracias por darte el tiempo de leer y comentar, perdón por tardar en actualizar. Gracias por el apoyo.

 ** _Observaciones, sugerencias y comentarios son recibidos..._**

 ** _Mil disculpas si hay algún error ortográfico..._**

La verdad no tengo mucho que decir, así que. Hasta otra. Bay.


End file.
